Igorek Truit
Birthed as a regular commoner within the Human Race, Igorek Xandiv Truit-Arshun has gone through quite a bit to reach where he is currently at. At a young age of 25 years old, Truit has been through the human's race's worse types, all the way up to its best. A current upstanding member of the Stormwind Military, Truit serves the Kingdom of Stormwind as a Soldier within the First Regiment, led by Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair. He has residence in the Arathi Highlands, and is often known to travel from Stormwind, all the way up north back home. Description Truit is a rather well-rounded individual. As such, he has been through quite a bit and has experienced a lot of defeats as well. His body is testament to this. His chest is littered with scars, which are small, but very visible when seen in the right light. He has a long scar down his back, which seems to be healing quiet well as well. Other than that, his body seems untouched by battle, but the ruggedness of his body would say otherwise. His body is well build in the sense that he has muscle to share. With over a decade of constant physical labor, training, and combat, Truit's body is at its prime. Out of habit, he will continue to work on his figure, which has given him a rather tough-looking set to work with. History Starting early as a young child, Truit had experienced a lot of remorse growing up. He was birthed alongside his brother, and together, the two of them had to deal with the constant fighting their parents constantly underwent. Claire Arshun, his mother, was a rather tough woman to go through what she did. But no matter how hard she'd try, she never could seem to keep the family together. Truit's father, Bayton Truit was one of the many Westfall farmers plagued by the Defias Brotherhood. As such, the two parents constantly were at ends to find a method to properly raise the kids. When Igorek and his brother were roughly eight years of age, Bayton was forced to leave the household, and took Igor's brother with him. He abandoned Igorek and Claire to be on their own; which in fact caused them to be harassed by the Defias Brotherhood over and over again. It eventually got to the point where Igorek watched his mother get raped by the Brotherhood, as they took pleasure in forcing her to do their bidding. Having to grow up with this constant behavior caused the boy to grow into a much darker path. When Igorek turned 15, he had enough. A man known as Tyler O'hara was known as a 'regular' by Igorek and Claire. He constantly came into the home when he wished, and always forced the same actions out of Claire. However, Igorek had secretly began to collect a series of weapons, and stashed them away in a secret compartment to ensure their safety. Little did Tyler know that Igorek was going to ambush him that night. While he began abusing Claire, Igorek had marched up behind the man, and managed to rip his throat apart. Such a violet act had never been done by Claire, nor Igorek, and it left the two of them in shambles. Having to act quickly, they hid the body, but were eventually caught. Claire was forced as a slave for the Brotherhood, while Igorek was thrown into manual labor. The Brotherhood Being forced into labor for the Brotherhood was no easy feat. The men were relentless in ensuring that their work slaves were properly tired out, ensuring that they'd get the most work possible out of them. Igorek was among many who were put into this sort of labor, and was given no mercy what-so-ever in this field of work. Several months passed, and Igorek had no word of how his mother was doing. He didn't even know if she was alive. However, after finally finishing his work one night, he managed to sneak around the caverns in the Brotherhood's headquarters, and found a cage full of enslaved women that the Defias would use for their own needs. Among those women was his mother, and while he couldn't approach them, simply knowing she was alive was good enough. His sneaking around costed him dearly though, as he was caught away from where he was supposed to be, by one of Vancleef's top lieutenants. To Igorek's surprise, instead of being thrown back with the slaves, he was forced to Vancleef's throne room. He was offered a position in the Brotherhood by Edwin Vancleef, and Igorek couldn't help but agree to it. The one and only thing in his mind, was the possibility of one day freeing his mother if he pretended to be one of them. A Rookie's Life w.i.p )) Category:Human Category:Soldiers Category:The First Regiment Category:Stormwindian